This proposed research will utilize a set of national longitudinal data to study the effect of stressful life change events on the perceived powerlessness of older American males. To evaluate the effect of race, separate analyses will be conducted for whites and blacks, and statistical tests performed to ascertain whether race differences preclude the combining of samples. The basic objectives are as follows: 1. To examine the temporal profiles of perceived powerlessness surrounding the occurrence of specific major life change events: retirement, death of spouse, loss of health, that predominantly take place in later life. Differential patterns by race, occupation, education, native birth, income level and other relevant variables will be evaluated. 2. To conduct multivariate analyses to determine the relative influence of specific family, work, and health related life changes on the perceived powerlessness of older males. The effects of several possible mediating variables will be controlled. The completion of this research will generate important information about the nature and relative effects of specific life events on change in an individual's perceived powerlessness and how these effects vary by race.